There are cleaning devices presently known, specifically floor mop coverings, to which a unit (typically textile) is attached. Such units are commonly designated as “labels” and are furnished with product information.
This product information contains manufacturing specifications, washing instructions, product numbers, or batch numbers, in addition to other information.
Presently, these units or “labels” are affixed to these cleaning devices as separate components. These units can, for example, be sewn or glued on to a band on the floor mop covering.
It is disadvantageous that these units or “labels” must be treated as separate components and must be applied either by hand or by a semi-automated process.
Moreover, it can be difficult and expensive to furnish a cleaning device with certain information, such as consecutive product numbers, since the units typically need to be pre-fabricated in large batches.
Finally, a unit or “label” of this type can be damaged or detached by the use of the cleaning device.